dickfiguresfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Storm
Storm is a 10 year old kid who love to make music and make remix. I also make music for the school. So the school doesn't have to bother with the stuff he's doing now and then. So he would deal with the sound while the kids deal with lighting, the background, and others. Storm get's good grades, but sometime get Cs. Storm also doesn't have a real mom and a real dad since back when he was a baby. So yea, he was adopted... A shame. Storm did notice, but didn't react much. But he was upset, nothing much. The people who adopted him are not mom and dad. They are most male and teach him how to make music which they should do that, but they want him to be like them, even they are Canadian, they don't really care much how they should him. They did teach him how to do talk normal like them, but it was hard. All he would say was the word 'Aboot.' Soon, they take him to school. Later, he listen and say some other. The male group, also Storm, move out of Canada and move in to American. He love Canada, but can visit sometime. Later, he notice of his school in Canada and forgot to tell them they were moving, but call them. The school got upset and across him off the list sadly. When the male group told Storm to come in the living room, they said that they were going to plan him on going to school which it was going to be hard for them and all. Also, the male have new jobs when they got into America. Storm hope he make new friends and other. But he doesn't start school later. Fact *Insult of saying 'About', he would say 'Aboot.' *Not only he love to do remix and music, he also love to beatbox and rap. *He also work for other people to help them on their song. *He was adopted, but doesn't know who was he's real mom and dad and want some answer., *Storm have ability/power, but he doesn't know and never use. *Storm, love to dye his hair, so he dye his edge of his hair orange. *Storm also love bolt/lightning, so he try to leave some of his hair live a lightning bolt. *He isn't so sure about this school he's going to. *Will get mostly Bs and As, but sometime get Cs. *Like Stan and Kyle from South Park, he would see someone die and say like Stan OH MY GOSH, YOU/THEY/THAT GUY/MAN/THAT WOMAN/WE/THAT PERSON KILLED OWEN AND AARON! And someone respond like Kyle. Also, Storm have the voice of Stan Marsh, making him say that. *He have some swag *As you know, he love music. But also love games. *Love dupstep and love to dance. *As the rest of the people have real heart, Storm have a Stereo heart. Mean that he's heart is power by song, but people doesn't have that. Also, his heart doesn't have blood. Category:Characters Category:Children